A Night with the Black Night
by Kimmy Nagasaki
Summary: Not a fun title, but its a short Zelgius X Ranulf Fic. Ranulf hasn't been able to stop thinking about his encounter with Zelgius on the battlefield, So he takes it into his own hands.


_**Author Note: This actually came into my brain during math class ironically and I absolutely had to type it. For those who were fans of my **__**naruto**____**fanfic**__**, you should probably go review that if you want me to update it. Anyway, here it is, my **__**Ranulf**__** x **__**Zelgius **____**Short. Obviously I don't own these characters, so no suing. haha**_

_____**-**__**Kimmy**__** Nagasaki **_

* * *

_____"Well. Well….Sorry to drop in unannounced. We thought it best to hunt the strongest prey first."_

_____"Of Course.__Interesting maneuver."_

_____"Will you draw your blade?"_

_____"I trust you know who you face. __Zelgius__, commander of this army.__ If you are not worthy of fighting me, then you are only wasting my time."_

_____"I'__m __Ranulf__, r__ight hand to Gallia's future king. Will that do?"_

_____"__We shall see.__ I will accept your challenge. __At your ready."_

_____ It was at that moment __Ranulf__ a __Gallian__ cat pounced on __Zelgius__, commander of the __Begnion__ army. The fight grew incredibly intense as __Ranulf__ tackled the general, his body weight holding the __Beorc__ down._

_____"You shall not beat the will of Gallia." __Ranulf__ said with a smirk, "Your wrongdoings shall be punished by me."_

_____"We shall see __Laguz__" Was __Zelgius__' response as the __Beorc__ somehow threw __Ranulf__ off of him._

_____"Such power for a __beorc__."__Ranulf__ said with a grin. "This should be more interesting that I thought it would be."_

_____"Do not underestimate me. I probably have more experience than you would ever have." __Zelgius__ challenged. "Come on."_

_____ With those words __Ranulf__ tried to pounce again, but this time __Zelgius__ caught the __laguz__ off guard and pinned him to the ground. __Ranulf__ and __Zelgius__' faces were in mere inches of each other. __Ranulf__ could swear that the look in __Zelgius__' eyes was seductive. It was then __Zelgius__ tried to lean in for a kiss. __Ranulf__ blinked in confusion until he saw the blade of __Zelgius__ come into his view. As the blade hit the ground, somehow __Ranulf__ had pushed __Zelgius__ off of his body. "What was that face for?" __Ranulf__ demanded._

_____"You couldn't't tell? __Too bad."__ It was then that __Zelgius__ made contact with __Ranulf's__ flesh, blood slicing across the distance…  
_

* * *

It was the last thing he remembered, yet Ranulf couldn't't stop thinking about his encounter with the commander of the Begnion army. Those he had his ass literally handed to him that battle and his wounds still ached, fighting Zelgius was intense, physically and emotionally. The dark haired man had a certain air about him… Something sexual that Ranulf couldn't't put his finger on. He began to imagine what it was like underneath Zelgius' armor, and what the commander did in his spare time. 

It was then that Ranulf discovered a rather large erection in his pants. He laughed to himself but then winced loudly. His chest still hurt from Zelgius' sharp blade. "Ranulf are you OK?" the voice of Rhys said from the next room, "Do you need your bandages changed?"

"No, I'm alright. Thanks anyway." Ranulf replied, "I just breathed in a little too much air and it hurt my chest." It had been about two days since the battle with Zelgius. Despite all this, he wanted to see him again…for more personal reasons this time. The tent he was staying in currently was a part of Ike's, a beorc whom he was extremely close to. It was never sexual though because Ike was as straight as a pin.

Zelgius however seemed to be a different story. From what Soren had said yesterday, The Begnion army was on the move toward Crimea, meaning they were close by…Zelgius was close by. It would give Ranulf the chance to see what the Commander's sexual orientation was. If he was straight as Ike, Ranulf would surely be killed. If Zelgius was gay however, maybe there was more to those eyes than he realized. Sexual images began to dance in his head of Zelgius entering from behind, their sweat and body fluids sticking to each other. Once again he could feel himself getting turned on by just the image of Zelgius, those dark pupils staring into his soul.

It was then that Ranulf made a decision. After everyone's lights went out for the night, Ranulf would make the trip to the Base Camp of Begnion; the place where Zelgius would be waiting for him.

* * *

_____Nightfall…_

The last lights went out sooner than Ranulf had expected, probably because of what they had learned of Begnion a day earlier and everyone wanted to be well rested for battle. Ranulf on the other hand was looking for a good fuck from a certain general. Slowly and as quiet as a cat Ranulf got out of his cot and looked over in the direction of Ike. The Greil Mercenary was tossing in his sleep. With a soft smile and then a wince from lifting the tent, Ranulf went underneath the side of the tent and into the wilderness.

It wasn't as far of a trip as he had imagined it to be, which was bad news for the Mercenaries. It was only about three miles away from their base camp. Luckily for Ranulf however, most of the lanterns were out except for the one in the largest tent. The tent that most likely belonged to Zelgius. Creeping around with his catlike agility, Ranulf hid in the shadows as he made his way to the tent...

_ ..."Tch. Such a long day. Traveling always makes me weary."_ Zelgius said as he removed the breast plates from his armor and threw them on the floor. Thought the material was light and incredibly durable, the thought of him traveling around in them all day was annoying, even if it was to hide his brand. Splashing some cold water from a basin onto his face, he looked into the mirror and sighed. "Hopefully sleep will come easily to me tonight." He said aloud to himself.

"It will come as easy as you want it to" a voice purred to his left. Zelgius turned to see the laguz let the material of the tent fall to the floor. Zelgius eyed Alondite, his blade which was across the room. If the laguz was to transform he'd be ripped to pieces. But as he looked over the Laguz again, he recognized him immediately. "Ranulf…wasn't it?"

"Yes commander Zelgius, It is I." Ranulf said walking closer to him. "I have come here on my own will to ask you a question. Something that wasn't answered that day we fought." Zelgius perked up an eyebrow, unaware of the laguz's intentions. "You gave me a look." Ranulf said with a smirk, "And the image has haunted my dreams the past two nights."

"What does this have to do with your question Ranulf?" Zelgius demanded.

"This is my question." Ranulf replied, and then crushed his lips against Zelgius'. To Ranulf's surprise, the Commander wrapped his arms around Ranulf and kissed the Laguz back with as much passion as Ranulf had done. It was then Ranulf whom backed off. "So you are gay." Ranulf said his ears perked up. "I thought that's what you meant."

"It was not what I meant at all Laguz." Zelgius said calmly, "What I had meant for was for you to come find me. I knew you would after you had questioned me that day on the battlefield. Now that you have… you better come here."

It was then that Zelgius brought Ranulf back into a forceful kiss. Ranulf complied willingly, his tongue entering Zelgius' mouth as they battle for dominance. Without realizing a moan escaped Ranulf's lips. Zelgius then pushed him onto the bed, kissing every inch of his neck as he did Ranulf's buttons. Ranulf breathed in Zelgius' scent, which smelled of dirt, sweat, and for some reason Cinnamon. It was intoxicating, and Ranulf could feel himself getting harder by the minute.

When Zelgius saw Ranulf's not muscular but lean chest, he truly saw the damage that he had done to the laguz. Most of his chest was bandaged up, and it looked like an undershirt because of how bad it was. "I'm sorry." Zelgius said sort of monotone, "I-"

"Shh." Ranulf said placing a finger over the Commander's lips. "It doesn't hurt that bad. I've healed mostly. Now come here." Ranulf once again kissed Zelgius passionately, the kiss making him forget about what he had done and wanting Ranulf more. The kiss only broke as to finish removing each other's clothes. The pants, boots, Ranulf's unusual hat, everything was off except for Ranulf's Boxer brief and Zelgius' Muscular god-like body. Ranulf stared in awe of the Beorc. He was expecting underwear, but a great body and an incredibly thick erection was not bad either.

Taking the beorc's member into his hands, Ranulf began to caress it slowly. A grunt escaped Zelgius as he moved his hand away. He then leaned down and began to tease Ranulf's left nipple with his tonger. Ranulf gasped at the sensation, not minding the extra attention from the beorc. With a soft smile Zelgius pulled at his nipple with his teeth, sending Ranulf into a rather loud moan. "It you want us to get caught and yourself killed you'll keep quiet." Zelgius commanded.

Ranulf nodded in agreement as he flipped over Zelgius. "My turn" He said with an aggressive smirk. Ranulf went down by Zelgius' hips, staring intently at his member. Taking his hand and making a few quick pumps, Ranulf then began to lick the tip. Another grunt escaped Zelgius as Ranulf swirled it around like he was licking an Ice cream cone. Getting tired of teasing the Beorc, Ranulf swallowed as much as he could of Zelgius. Surprisingly, Ranulf was able to handle all of him, probably because cats didn't have gag reflexes. Sliding his lips up and down the shaft, Ranulf sucked as Zelgius grunted and panted. "This laguz had more talent that I realized." Zelgius thought to himself.

Zelgius quickly found himself coming to his peak. Gripping Ranulf's ears without realizing, Zelgius came into the Laguz's mouth. Ranulf spit his seed onto the dirt floor and pointed a finger in Zelgius' face. "You grab my ears like that again and I'll be force to claw you up." Ranulf threatened.

"You wouldn't because you have your turn then" Zelgius said with a smirk, knowing that he was telling the true. "Now get on your stomach or I'll force you to."

"I Can't" Ranulf said pointing to the bandages.

"All fours then." Zelgius' said with a bigger smirk. "You are used to that aren't you?" Ranulf scowled at Zelgius' joke but then got on his hands and knees. All he knew was horny as well and looking for Zelgius to stuff him like a thanksgiving turkey. Finding some lavender oil in his satchel, Zelgius rubbed it over his member. He then mounted Ranulf from behind and with one quick thrust, Zelgius ripped open a passage for his shaft.

Ranulf winced, tears uncontrollably forming in his eyes. Once Zelgius started to get into rhythm however, the pain eventually subsided, leading to the pleasurable part of their secret and dirty deed. Ranulf had always been a Laquz who loved short and fast thrusts, but Zelgius' long and hard thrusts were not only new but mind blowing as it his prostrate repeatedly. Reaching over Ranulf, Zelgius grabbed Ranulf's member, stroking it as he penetrated behind him. Zelgius couldn't't tell if Ranulf had been active in awhile. It was probably due to not being in Gallia or the fact that this was his first time. He doubted that however after seeing his head skills. He was probably the pants in his relationships Zelgius finally decided. It was the only way to explain why Ranulf's asshole was like a vacuum sucking his member farther inside him.

Gasping heavily and sweat now forming over their glistening bodies, Ranulf could feel his peak coming. Zelgius could tell as well; Ranulf's member starting to throb in his hand. "Would you like me to finish you off laguz?" Zelgius said.

"Please." Ranulf said with a whimper, "Finish me off!" Zelgius smiled as he removed his hand from Ranulf's shaft and placed it on his lower back. It was then that Zelgius began to repeatedly slam his thick member into Ranulf's prostate. With a loud gasp, Ranulf gripped the sheets tightly, his peak coming faster than he expected. Zelgius grunted losing control of himself again and letting his hot seed fill Ranulf. That was enough for Ranulf to finally come all over Zelgius' Silk sheets.

Leaning on Ranulf's back Zelgius removed himself and collapsed onto the bed. He was wiped out. "You were right Laguz." He said with a small laugh, "I will sleep well tonight. I haven't had a fuck like that since I've left Begnion." The laguz smiled, panting. "Too bad we're on other sides of the spectrum; otherwise I'd asked to do this again Black Knight." Zelgius' eyes perked up. "So you knew?" he said smirking.

"Not until we had fought, but now I've seen Alondite, I know you are." Ranulf said rising to his feet slowly. "You know I have to tell Ike you know. He's wanted to battle you since he found out you survived." Zelgius smirked as he threw Ranulf his clothes. "As have I. You'd better go laguz if you plan to make it home to your camp without others finding out." Ranulf nodded in agreement as he buttoned his shirt up. "We shall meet again." Zelgius said as Ranulf lifted up the side of the tent. Ranulf smiled.

"Not this way though. Not ever again."

With those words, the laguz left to return to his camp.


End file.
